Someone's Waiting For You
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: Have fatih L..someones waiting. I suck at summary's sorry. Songfic LxOC


**Heh, I literally just got the inspiration to write this. Jeezes! I live in New Hampshire so it gets so cold over here….Seriously! My fingers are stiff right now I can hardly type! Anyways, done with my random ramble…onto the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. Nor do I own the song "Someone's waiting for you." from The Rescuers. **

L blinked for what felt like was the first time in an hour. Of course he had blinked many times during the hour but his eyes burned lightly from fatigue. He's human, though he didn't like to admit it he needed sleep just like everyone else. The kira case had him staying up each night more than any case before.

Light had been released from the handcuffs weeks ago, so L was free to do as he wished at night while Light would retreat back to his room when he needed to sleep. L was left alone with the silent headquarters as everyone else was asleep.

That was how he liked it.

Feeling the sting of his eyes once again, L glared at the bright computer screen in annoyance. 'I suppose sleep is inevitable for tonight.' He stood up from his chair, being careful to step around the sleeping taskforce members that had chosen to stay and work than go home. He made his way out to the hallway and walked quietly to his room.

The reason why he liked the quiet so much, was because if he listened just hard enough…he could hear singing. Obviously he didn't have supernatural powers, the singing came from his memory and was faint. Barley recognizable. It was a female voice singing it, soft and high from its young age. Though it had that brief speck of alto in it…keeping the harmony balanced and calming.

The voice belonged to Nina, known as Neo at the Whammy house. One of the orphanages most accomplished musicians…and one of L's only friends. L failed to mention this to Light for fear of putting her in danger.

Even if he had no idea where she was.

Shortly after their 11th birthday she was adopted and he hadn't heard or seen her since. It was understandable…after all few could come into contact with him nowadays besides Watari and the task force.

**(flash back)**

Though the school was reserved for geniuses, it was still an orphanage. Children were periodically adopted. But never L. L was too strange, L was too different, L was too smart for his own good, L was too antisocial. At least these are the reasons L kept convincing himself were true, as to why he wasn't in a happy home with a mother and father at 9 years old. He had learned not to cry when disappointed at that point. But still the young boy who would someday be the worlds greatest detectives sat alone in the abandoned playroom. That day some one, not him, not Nina, had been taken to a new family.

L looked up when he herd a faint creak of the door. Standing in the doorway was a girl the same age as L in her pajamas. Her pigtail braids hung loosely on her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes tiredly but made no move to question as to why the boy was up.

Nina silently made her way across the padded carpet to the window sill L was sitting on. She sat next to him normally as she stared at him through knowing eyes. L looked up at her and sighed.

"It was Mana this time…the woman that adopted her had black hair…"

Nina looked at him sympathetically, "Oh…I see."

L gazed down and scratched his foot with his toes, "Nina….what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Nina said smiling in that motherly way she did.

"There's at least a 70 chance that all adults in here see me as an unruly mess." L retorted

Nina sighed and shook her head, she reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Come here."

L rested his head in the crook of her neck, letting emotions take over this once. For Nina he'd let that shell down. Nina rubbed his shoulder and began to sing softly. It was a song she sang each time this happened.

"**Be brave little one….**

**Make a wish on each sad little tear…"**

L let a breath out slowly, like he was letting all the hurt from that day out. The song seemed to be coaxing it all out, leaving nothing but peace where it was before.

"**Hold your head up, though no one is near…**

**Someone's waiting for you…"**

The lullaby was meant to calm L, give him hope when he wanted to let go, convince him to hang in there.

"**Don't cry little one**

**There'll be a smile where a frown used to be**

**You'll be part of the love that you see**

**Someone's waiting for you…"**

L smiled at the prospect, wondering just who this 'someone' will be. He tried to imagine just who he wanted it to be…what they'd look like. Who he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. He tried to, but the only face he could see was Nina's. He closed his eyes for the first time in days and continued to listen.

"**Always keep a little prayer in your pocket**

**And your sure to see the light**

**Soon there'll be joy and happiness**

**And your little world will be bright…"**

Nina looked down and smiled softly, L had fallen asleep and was breathing slowly and calmly. She wrapped her other arm around his front in a gentle hug and continued the song, knowing he was listening in his subconscious.

"**Have faith little one..**

**Til' your hopes and your wishes come true…"**

**(end flashback)**

As l was walking to his room he had unconsciously been humming the lullaby under his breath. He'd have to remember to delete the security tape in the morning. What he didn't realize was someone standing in the dark of the corridor that he had just past. That someone moved out of the darkness when he had.

L gasped when he heard the soft singing behind him.

"**You must try to be brave little one..."**

The voice was slightly more mature than the one that had played in his head moments before. However it had that familiar chime to it, balancing perfectly with the slightly more powerful alto. He turned around sharply and there was Nina. Singing to him just as she did all those years ago. Nina smiled at him as she finished the song.

"**Someone's waiting... **

**to love you…."**

L stared at his old friend in shock. Nina stared back with that loving smile she gave him so many times before. She walked forward so she was standing right in front of him, even with him slouched he was taller than her. L lifted one of his hands and rested it on her cheek.

"…How?"

"I managed to take a trip to England a short while ago. I went back to Whammy's to see if anyone could tell me whatever happened to you. Eventually I was sent to Watari on his last visit there and…after a few identification assurances…here I am." She finished smiling even more at l's bewildered face, something he wasn't all that often.

Out of habit he raised his finger up to his mouth and grinned, the in a split second the two were hugging each other tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again." L admitted in her ear. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and nuzzled his shoulder.

Nina pushed them apart for a moment and looked him directly in the eye.

"Someone was waiting for you…..looks like you've finally found me." She finished blushing and crying just a little

L blushed but took her face and tilted it upwards slightly. Her eyes slid closed as did his when their lips touched gently.

When the kiss ended l hugged his lover, happy to have finally found 'Someone'. Nina rested her head in the crook of his neck and added quietly.

"I told you so…"

**Well that was my first death note fic, be sure to let me know what you thought! No flames though please. Arigato!**


End file.
